The Romantic Misadventures of Tony and Pepper
by Lizzi-Bee
Summary: Tony And Pepper have a lot to say to eachother...
1. Chapter 1: Not Going

**Hey, this is a story my "sister" and I wrote together. Through text messages. Yep, she pretends to be Tony Stark and I pretend to be Pepper. We actually have no ideas to begin with, We just write back and forth and see where it goes. It actually turns out really good. Being a director, I wrote our conversation in script form. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated! **

**Pepper Potts walked down the staircase that led to Tony Stark's basement workshop. With her blackberry in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, she struggled to type her pass code into the glass wall of the workshop and turn down the music. **

"**Tony, I picked up your dry cleaning for tomorrow." she said once the music was quieter. Tony was working on the engine of yet another car. **

" **Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" He muttered, still not looking at Pepper. She checked her blackberry and responded. **

"**Another board of directors meeting…"**

"**Eh, I don't want to go. I've got a mission." Tony said, finally turning around and wiping his hands on his already filthy jeans. **

**Pepper smirked and shook her head. "A mission or a 'mission'?"**

**Tony looked at her blankly for a second before realization clicked on what she meant by 'mission'. **

"**Oh, c'mon! It's legit!" he said and stood up, walking around to the metal counter on the other side of the garage/workshop. Pepper followed him.**

"**Right… sure…" she said. **

"**It is!" Tony insisted and smiled smugly.**

"**Maybe I should ask Fury…?" Pepper taunted.**

**Tony decided he was beaten, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Fine! I'll go! But you're coming and sitting through the torture with me!" **

**Pepper was appalled, **_**she**_** didn't have to go to the meeting, **_**she**_** no longer ran the company. "Me? It's /your/ company!" she looked up from typing on the tiny keyboard.**

"**Yes /you/! I won't be paying attention!" Tony started playing with the papers on the countertop. **

"**What makes you think I /want/ to pay attention?" Pepper sounded whiny. Tony hated Whiny Pepper, she was annoying and usually got her way.**

**Tony tried to avoid Whiny Pepper with a compliment. "Nothing would make me think that! You're just better at it!"**

"**Better at what, Mr. Stark?" Pepper glared at her boss. He was so much like a little kid. She was a personal assistant, **_**not**_** a babysitter!**

" **Paying attention, **_**Miss Potts**_**!" Tony said and returned the glare. **

"**Something /you/ never do!" She practically hissed back at him. **

**Tony knew he never paid attention, he had better things to do. "Your point!"**

"**I wonder how you're alive! If you put as much attention in fighting as you do in your work or-…" Pepper stalled, words nearly slipping out of her mouth. **

"**What! Or **_**what**_**!" Tony almost yelled, his fists clenched and he looked like he really wanted to just put on the Suit and punch something. **

"**Or me!" Pepper shouted back, on the verge of tears.**

**Tony blinked and relaxed his fists. "Pepper… I-…" He spoke softly, trying to find the right words.**

"**You don't know how worried I am when you go on your missions!" Pepper continued, "You have the attention span of a termite!" It was the first thing that came to her mind that wasn't dead. **

"**Pepper… you don't have to worry about me…" He didn't know if he should move to hug her or what. "I'll be fine. I'm not in trouble when it comes to my missions."**

**Pepper wiped her cheek and managed a half-scowl "Of course, your missions. And /when/ is my birthday?"**

**Tony did **_**not**_** see that one coming, and he was usually so good at avoiding missiles **

"**Uhm… Janu-… March… twenty… 1st****… ish?" He decided to smile, he knew Pepper couldn't resist a Tony smile. **

"**Just as I thought…" Pepper shook her head. **

"**Pepper! You know I care about you!" Tony protested and cocked his head to the left. **

"**Really, Tony?" Pepper was teasing him now, she knew he cared about her. They both knew it.**

"**Really, Pepper." Tony looked her straight in the eye.**

"**You don't act like it…" She protested playfully again. **

"**It's… Hard for me to… act like it…" Tony stuttered and looked at his shoes for a second before sneaking a glance at Pepper.**

"**So I've noticed." She smiled. **

"**Yeah…" Tony said and returned the smile. **

**Pepper cleared her throat and looked a bit uncomfortable.**

"**Uhm…" Tony turned around awkwardly and stated moving stuff around on another table. **

"**So, anyways… conference? Not going." he went over and started tinkering with the Iron Man suit.**

"**You ARE." Pepper insisted and stayed where she was. **

**Tony walked back over to the counter and put both his hands on it **

"**Pepper, I am not." He said solemnly. **

"**Fine. But you have to…" Pepper tried to think of something equally as bad as the meeting. **

"**Buy me that pair of shoes from Paris last week."**

"**Fine." Tony said and smiled sarcastically "Hell, I'll throw in a dress." **

"**That would be nice" Pepper said and stuck out her tongue at him.**

**Tony just nodded, with that smug smile still on his face. **

**Pepper rolled her eyes at him and threw in; "No stripper clothes!"**

**Tony banged his hand on the counter and scowled. "Damn!" He laughed.**

**Pepper smirked and rolled her eyes. "Of course, Tony."**

"**But it would show off your g**_**orgeous body." Tony protested. **_

_**Pepper just rolled her eyes and turned to walk back upstairs. **_

"_**Goodbyyyye, Pepper!" Tony laughed.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Crushing Truth

It was quiet in Tony's house. Pepper was upstairs on the white couch. She was, as usual, typing on her laptop.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal falling and someone scream like a little girl.

"Uhm… Pepper?" She heard Tony yell from the basement.

Her voice shaky with fear, Pepper shouted back; "Yeah, Tony?"

"Can you come down here?" He sounded like he was struggling to life something heavy.

Pepper took off her heels and ran down the stairs. Tony didn't often ask for help unless it was an emergency.

As soon as Pepper got to the workshop, she didn't see Tony anywhere.

"How strong are you?" Came his voice from somewhere in the garage part of his workshop. She eventually saw Tony's legs sticking out from underneath one of her favorite of his cars, the Shelby '66 AC Shelby Cobra.

Pepper made her way over to him and crouched near the car, trying to see if he was ok.

"Oh my Gawd, Tony! I'm a PA! I'm not strong!" She protested. Wasn't this why Tony mad robots in the first place? They were probably stronger than her.

"Yah… yea…" Tony said, sounding really out of breath. "Well, Could you get the carjack and life the car up? I'm kind of stuck under the engine… it fell…"

Pepper didn't move, she was still in shock. "Oh, my God…"

"Seriously, Pepper…" Tony sounded slightly irritated. "It's on my chest and I'm kind of having trouble breathing… so… could you… kinda… you know…?"

That got Pepper moving, she got the carjack back under the edge of the car and after a while, was able to get the car off Tony.

Tony helped her life the engine a bit. He took a deep breath and just lay there, looking up at Pepper. He finally managed a shaky smile

"Thanks…" he said.

"Are you ok?" Pepper reached to help him stand.

Tony just shook his head and motioned her not to help. "Yeah, I'm good…ouch…" He sat up and rubbed his chest.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should call-…" Pepper wasn't convinced he was entirely fine.

"No, I'm alright, Pepper." Tony stood up.

"Are you sure? I mean- Jarvis, scan Tony, please." She told the AI butler.

"Mr. Stark appears to be fine. Just a few bruises.." Jarvis said in his slightly British accent after a few moments.

"I told you I'm alright." Tony smirked.

"Hmm… for now…" Pepper looked down at her bare feet.

"So you're saying I'll get hurt?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"If I have anything to say about it." Pepper scowled "You made me take off my shoes!"

"You chose to take them off!" Tony protested and raised his hands defensively.

"You scared me!" She retaliated.

"Well, I'm sorry you're so easily frightened!" He said teasingly.

"You screamed like a little girl!" Pepper tried to hide her giggles.

"I had an _engine_ fall on me!" Tony said, insulted.

"You're blaming me!" Pepper asked.

"Well, considering you were clouding my thought process, yes!" Tony tried to blame her.

"I was upstairs!" She protested

Tony grinned like a little boy. "That doesn't get you off my mind though!"

"How is your hormonal boy brain _my_ fault?" Pepper smirked.

"I don't recall ever saying those words!" He crossed his arms.

Pepper just gaped at him with her mouth open. "You just said this was all my fault."

Tony crossed his arms over the glowing Arc Reactor. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Protested Pepper.

Tony just shook his head and turned away. "Oh, Pepper." He said, mockingly.

"Tony!" Pepper rolled her eyes.

Turning back around, "Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"I don't know weather to kiss you or slap you." Pepper sighed.

Tony smiled. "You know you want to kiss me." he said, practically gloating.

"Don't forget the slap." Pepper reminded him.

Tony laughed. "Of course." Then smiled his signature bad boy smile.

Pepper took a step towards him, "Which do you want first?" she teased.

Tony thought before answering, "Slap. The kiss will take the edge off…" He smirked and uncrossed his arms.

Pepper shook her head but closed the space between them in a few strides, and kissed him passionately. Still kissing, she slapped his right cheek lightly. Eventually they pulled away. Tony smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Some slap." he laughed lightly.

Pepper rolled her eyes again and said; "I was going to slap your butt, however that would just make you horny."

"So true, Ms. Potts." Tony grinned.

Pepper sighed and shook her head, breaking out of his arms to go back upstairs. "Boys…" She muttered under her breath.

Tony watched her walk off and heard her mutter.

"You know you love me, Pepper!" He shouted after her.

She turned one last time to face him. "Sadly… Yes." she smirked.

"Sadly? I find that very offensive!" Tony protested.

"As you should!" Pepper retorted.

Tony turned back to tinkering with the Mark VI mumbling, "Fine then…"

"Ah, but I _do love you." She said softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. _

_Tony pretended not to hear, but as soon as she left he said "I love you too."_


End file.
